Darkest Hour
by TFP-Skyblazer
Summary: Set in episode "Darkest Hour" from Transformers Prime: Skyblazer is distraught when the Decepticons plan to destroy the Autobot base... StarscreamXOC Reviews please!


As the Decepticons returned to the Nemesis, the sense of a bitter loss hung in the air.

"Starscream! Wh-What happened?" Skyblazer stared at Megatron's severed servo then at Starscream.

He looked away, a low growl emanating from his throat. "Optimus Prime destroyed The Omega Lock…. " The femme stared at him in disbelief "H-He did….. " Skyblazer felt her knees weaken; she had known Optimus since she was a sparkling, why would he do such a thing?

"Why?" Skyblazer moaned out loud. "Because of those Fraggin' humans…. " Starscream growled.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Starscream sat on his shared berth; waxing his wings and sharpening his claws. "Getting ready to attack the Autobot Base... " He replied plainly. "Lord Megatron said nothing to me... " Skyblazer looked at him; catching a glimpse of revenge in his optics.

"You're a medic, Skyblazer, and a former Autobot. Lord Megatron only calls on you when nothing has worked... "

Skyblazer looked down at his words. "I... understand, love... " Starscream got up and looked at her. "It won't be long... " He murmured as he gently wrapped his servos around his mate and lifted her chin. She looked in his optics and smiled a bit. "Now... " Starscream smiled while he nuzzled her helm. "Will you give me a good-luck kiss?" He gently placed his lips on hers, quietly moaning.

"Good luck, love... " Skyblazer whispered as her spark twisted with remorse. Starscream smiled and slowly pulled back. "I will be back soon... "

Skyblazer watched as he joined the other warriors that were going to lay siege on the Autobots. Her spark filled with pity at the thought of the Autobots along with her oldest son, Stellar Prime. _Primus protect him..._ She prayed silently.

* * *

Everyone watched as Lord Megatron addressed the crew of the Nemesis, "Our Opportunity to revive Cybertron has been lost, due to the treachery of Optimus Prime!" Megatron clenched his servo then turned to his waiting army, "But from our fortress of 'New Kaon', we will instead seize control of this world! Decepticons! Transform and rise up!"

The warriors on the deck raised their servos in comply; this time the Autobots will perish.

"I thought he'd never ask!" Starscream smirked and then transformed, flying off of the ship; followed by many Decepticon troops and Insecticons.

Skyblazer watched as the battle unfolded between the small Autobot team and the mass of the Decepticon army. She felt her wings shiver as the Autobots returned inside of their base.

_Primus please! Let him be safe!_ The femme screamed quietly.

"Mom? What's going on?" Skyblazer whirled around to see a slender red, blue and gray femme. "Silverlight... " Skyblazer stammered. "... Megatron is attacking the autobots... " Skyblazer lowered her helm, fighting back a wail of despair. Silverlight stared at the main room's screens. "Why?" She cried out. Skyblazer turned back to one of the monitors, wishing she held the answer. "I-I do not know... " The blue and gold femme watched as an immeasurable cannon emerged from underneath the Nemesis. "No... No!" Skyblazer's optics grew wide with fear as she spun around to look for the controls. "Stop!" She stumbled toward the panel only to be caught by Soundwave. "Soundwave... Please... " Her optics quickly filled with tears as the cannon charged. "Please! Don't!"

Megatron stared done at the autobot base, a twisted smile across his face plates.

A drone turned to Soundwave, "Six nanokliks... " He reported. Soundwave nodded in approval and the Decepticon troop pressed the button.

"NO!" Skyblazer screeched.

The red laser pulsed with energy then it fired, sending the Autobot base into flames. "No... " The blue femme crumbled to her knees at the sight of the fallen fortress. "Oh Primus, why?!" She sobbed. "Oh my son! MY SON! OPTIMUS! NO! NO!" She covered her face, crying uncontrollably. "Oh... PRIMUS WHY?!"


End file.
